


HT100 Challenge 60 – Bite Me: Oral Distraction

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #60 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 60 – Bite Me: Oral Distraction

“You could always get Rebadow to say he got a message from God ‘bout the good Sister minding her own business.”

Toby gave an annoyed snort. Chris was no help. “Bite me, Keller.” He heard Chris move closer, but he didn’t turn around, even when he felt warm air tickling his neck.

“Oh no, that’s your specialty. Lights out in 10 minutes. How ‘bout I show you all the wonders **my** mouth can work?”

Forgetting Sister Pete and her annoying lectures was proving far easier than Toby had imagined. Keller was pure genius, and he did have an amazing mouth.


End file.
